A New Day
by jennarghh
Summary: Bella's alternate story, and her life with Jacob, as she discovers more about the 'bloodsuckers' she has been encouraged to hate. Rated M for possible future chapters.
1. Rain

Bella

Snatching my car keys from the worn wooden ledge and donning a large tan trench coat, I headed out into the downpour. I felt no need to write Charlie a note; he'd guess where I was. I pressed the beeper, unlocking my car swiftly in the pouring rain. My rusted old Chevrolet had recently carked it, forcing me to bite into my college fund in order to replace it with a 1979 Pontiac TransAm. Though decades newer, it was still a lump of old, aged American muscle, and took a good ten minutes to start in the cold weather. The only thing that worked quite well was the central locking system that Jacob had installed, and even that took a few presses of the button occasionally. "A fine piece of car" he called it, "a really classic". Jacob intended to slowly restore it to its former glory, insisting it would run like a dream when it was complete. Why I had listened to him, I had no idea.

It started first turn of the key for once, and as I reversed, I fumbled with the radio tuner. Nothing but static, until I felt a sudden jolt. Slamming on the brake, I noticed what I'd backed into. Unexpectedly, his face was free of any traces of horror, and he half smiled at me as I tore open the door.

"I'm so so sorry!!" I gushed, rushing over to where he stood, tall and slim, his face shadowed by a foreboding black fringe. His smile bugged me, as if it was for show. I had just backed my rather large and rectangular car into his body, which I'm guessing would hurt a great deal.

"It's ok, you weren't going all that fast." His English voice rang over the sound of the downpour, his eyes were the grey of the clouds overhead, with a touch of green and vibrant blue. My stomach felt suddenly queasy as I stared into them indiscreetly, for a reason unbeknownst to me.

"Who are you?" I blurted out, rather embarrassingly, and I felt my cheeks redden.

"Vincent, and you are?" He had now switched to leaning against the boot of my car, nonchalantly, as though the rain, now easing, didn't bother him in the slightest.

"Isabella Swan." _Isabella? _I thought to myself, cringing.

"I think this uh, fell off your car." Handing me a small piece of metal, almost like a nut or bolt, it was evident he was trying not to laugh.

"Oh, huh well. Thanks." The heat consequently returned to my cheeks, as I shoved it furiously into my jacket pocket.

"Well perhaps I'll see you around." His reply was finished with a grin, as he turned and continued down the thin road. Standing in place for a few seconds, I realised what I was doing, and made a dash for the car.

"What'd you do Bella, drive here all the way with the windows down?" Jacob commented, surveying the amount of water my interior had received. I playfully shoved his hard stomach as I ducked under the umbrella he had met me at the car with. His wide, white grin made me feel as though I was made entirely of nerve-endings, though nearly everything about him had that effect on me. I waited until we were safely in the house out of the rain before I told him what had happened.

"Billy not home?" I asked of Jacob's wheelchair-bound father.  
"Yeah he's down at the Clearwater's place. They just bought a new plasma tv and cable." He replied, shaking the umbrella free of droplets before leaning it against the door. I chuckled and replied,

"So I'm guessing he wont be home much for the next week then?" I leant against the worn wooden kitchen counter, watching Jacob shut the door.

"You could say that. So it looks like we have the house all to ourselves this afternoon." Jacob was in front of me in a flash, his wide arms wrapped like snakes around my waist. The small house was cosy, and the smell of the open fireplace was distinct underneath Jacob's woodsy scent. While the house was cosy compared to the outside rain, it was nothing compared to the heat resonating from Jacob's body. Shoving my long brown tresses from my face, I tilted my head up for a kiss. He responded by softly kissing my lips, then moving his way down my neck. As he nudged my collarbone, he cracked his head up suddenly and sniffed the air. Gazing into his mahogany eyes, I tried to decipher what was wrong.

"Jacob?" I slowly released my grip on his neck, and peered past the dark hair that had flopped in front of his eyes. A strong tanned hand reached into my jacket pocket and retrieved the chunk of metal that had fallen from my car. Smelling it, he frowned in disgust.

"Bloodsuckers." I jolted at the sound of the word, both puzzled and curious.

"Who gave you this?" He questioned barely a breath later, eyes burning with curiosity.

"Um Vincent, I think he said his name was. I backed into him as I reversed down the driveway…It fell off my car.." I began to explain as he gazed intently into my own chocolate eyes. "Is he a…." My question was promptly answered with a nod and a reply.

"I'm guessing so. It sure smells like it. Revolting actually." He grimaced, willingly handed it over as I snatched for it. It didn't smell like much, just vaguely of oil and an underlying aroma of something floral.

"So the Cullens must have friends in town?" I guessed, running a finger through his hair. His mouth remained tight-lipped, and his brow furrowed. "He didn't kill me, so Im guessing he's like them." I added, in an attempt to lighten the mood.

"Doesn't matter. I've gotta go find Sam, should let him know, seeing as though our darling bloodsucker friends the Cullens hadn't thought it necessary to let us know." Taking my hand, Jacob towed me towards the door.

"I don't need to come Jake.." But there was no real use in arguing, as when it came to my safety, threat or no threat, he was serious. Sam's house was a street and a half away, the lights were all lit, curtains drawn. Jacob rapped anxiously on the door, for all of half a second until Sam yanked it open.

"Jacob?" His long hair was tucked behind his ears, expression curious.

"Smell this." Jacob reached into my pocket again for the metal and shoved it in Sam's waiting hand. Sam frowned at the scent and opened his mouth to speak.

"We should gather our brothers, strange vampires in our land means danger." I glanced at Jacob, who wore an expression identical to Sam's, one that was not at all my Jacob. The natural werewolf instinct to protect the tribe overrode them.

"Bells, I gotta go, you right to hang at my house until we've figure out the game plan?" He asked, his eyes scanning my face rapidly, huge hands gripping my forearms. I shook my head, and clasped his head in my hands.

"No chance of leaving me out of this." Sighing in defeat, he twirled his fingers in mine, as we followed Sam into the street.

Edward

The pictures suddenly disappeared. I shot a quick glance at Alice, whose expression reflected her own confusion at the sudden disappearance of today's events.

"Damn mutts. What are they planning? My whole day is blank!" Her tiny eyebrows furrowed in frusturation, fingers massaging her temples. Jasper flitted to her side, offering help in a comforting shoulder pat.

"I guess we're about to find out, can you _smell_ that!?" Emmett winced, as all sets of eyes looked at the doorway.

"I wonder why they've decided to pay us such an unexpected visit." Carlisle mused, as Esme finished,

"We haven't hunted on the lands, we've been careful to stick to the treaty lands."

_Cullen, tell your family to come outside. _It had appeared that the Quileutes had decided to come in wolf form.

"They're, err, waiting for us outside." I alerted my family, who proceeded towards the door. Carlisle looked to me and I responded quickly with an abrupt shake of my head.

"Its not an ambush."

"I'll act as translator." I stated flatly, as my family came face to face with the ever-expanding pack of wolves before them.

_Anything you need to get off your chest? _The large russet wolf questioned, standing protectively in front of a pale, petite girl I recognised from school. I glanced uneasily at Carlisle as he noticed the girl.

_Why is she with them?_

_Who is that girl?_

_Why is Bella Swan hanging around with werewolves?_

_The treaty!_

The worried thoughts of my family swirled around my head, momentarily distracting me from the question the wolf had asked.

"Uh," I cleared my throat and translated on his behalf. "They ask if there is anything we need to uh, get off our chests." The looks I received from my family conveyed my own confusion at the question.

"We don't think so," Carlisle stepped forward. "What are you referring to?" He was interrupted by Emmett, who dashed forwards, which caused the wolves to snarl and lurch forward defensively. Jasper and I shook heads, whilst Rosalie cursed the _silly fool._

"Who's the girl? Isn't that a breach of the treaty?" Emmett bared his large pearly teeth in a half grin.

As soon as the question left his lips I knew the answer, and relayed it to him.

"One of the wolves has imprinted on her." I had found that the myths of their tribe held more truth than we had anticipated, and the myth of 'imprinting' to be particularly fascinating. Bella shifted her weight onto her other foot uneasily, at the mention of her situation. I frowned in frustration, as I had every lunch time since we had arrived here from Alaska. Her mind was like a giant blockade. I could not read a single whisper of a thought from her fragile brain, nor could I stand to resist the smell of her blood. I wanted nothing more than to tear her neck to fragile little ribbons right there on the wet ground…

_So were you ever going to find it necessary to let us know about your little visitor?_ The russet wolf snarled again, as the girl inched closer to his huge mass. Immediately I snapped out of my yearning for bloodlust, and regained concentration. She was nothing. Just a silly little girl, whose blood appeared to be particularly appetising, though clouded by the wet dog smell.

_Jacob, enough. _The leader of the pack scolded the wolf and asked me a question.

Do you have any visitors staying with you at present? Bella came across what we believe was one of you this afternoon.

"Visitor?" I repeated, earning puzzled looks from those behind me. I searched through Alice's mind, retrieving visions of a visit I was yet to make to Denali, of an upcoming Biology test and a pack of mountain lions arriving in the next few days, but nothing else.

_Do you recognise this scent? _The leader pushed a chunk of metal towards me with his paw. I dashed swiftly for the fragment and breathed in its scent, shaking my head.

"I don't recognise it at all." I turned to Carlisle. "Do you know who this might be?"

Taking it in his long pale fingers, he repeated my action. He shook his head apologetically. Once it had passed through the hands of the whole family, with no one recognising the scent, Bella stepped forward. The huge russet wolf followed her protectively, a low growl rumbling deep in his throat. She patted the soft fur of his chest comfortingly and looked at me nervously.

"Do all vampires have eyes the colour of yours?" She was gripping a strand of his fur now, for courage perhaps. I shook my head in reply.

"Only those with similar diets to ours. Otherwise their eyes take on a shade of red." I pursed my lips, wishing I could know what the purpose for such a question could possibly be. She paused, perhaps deep in thought, I couldn't tell.

"Well maybe he wasn't a vampire." Her statement was answered with shocked glances by my family, and the werewolves feelings of unease, though they were already distressed at her apparent lack of pure hatred for the 'bloodsuckers'.

"Why do you think that?" Alice asked, stepping forward lightly and almost silently. Her sudden appearance at my side sent the werewolves off in growls, yet Bella barely flinched.

"Well, uh, his eyes" She began, her brown eyes flickering from one vampire to the other. "They weren't your colour, they were a deep blue/green. Like the ocean I guess." "Definitely not red." She added.


	2. Legends

LEGENDS

Edward

I exchanged confused looks with my family, as we all attempted to deduce what this could mean.

"I thought they were just legends…" Alice whispered, trailing off as she began to see. I shot over to her side as the werewolves interrupted my thoughts, disgruntled on being left out. Her thoughts turned to a very tall, thin man, galloping across a clearing in the woods, running as though he were flying.

"He'll be here in about an hour." She continued, Jasper hovering by her side. Turning to the wolves I addressed them briefly.

"We don't know who this male is, nor whether his is an ally or a foe, but he is definitely not human." I paused, and gauged the wolves' reactions. They remained calm. "But we will deal with this, and come to you for further assistance if needed."

_What do you mean deal with this?_

_What if he's a foe? Will you protect one of your kind regardless?_

_What if he's not a vampire? _The youngest wolf queried, his voice laced with a tinge of fear.

_Enough. _Sam's alpha command rang in the wolves' thoughts. _We will give them a chance._

"This is all a secret of course." I faced Bella, my voice barely disguising my anger.

"Strictly between those here." I was met with a quick nod from her frustrated face.

"I can be trusted, ok?"

I nodded, and turned to my family. I was met with expressions of immense confusion, but they proceeded to follow Alice and I into flight.

Alice

"Any minute now." I said, my pointy nose was scrunched up in concentration, as I searched for any traces of uncertainty in the events that were to unfold. Jasper's body gravitated to me, as he hovered over my tiny frame.

He pounced on the deer, grinning as Edward and Emmett followed suit. Sharing an interest in cars with Rosalie, eating with Bella in the cafeteria, rain. His father was gone. His mother. Smiling, blood. So much blood. His father crying. His father, cold, hard. Rain, storms, lightening. He was covered in rain…..

Edward shot me a curious look, seeing the mix of images that I had just seen. Vincent was going to be unusual, but a friend none the less. The sudden optimism evident in my smile caused Jasper to relax and and lean back comfortably onto the arm of the chair beside me. A small knock on the door interrupted my thoughts and Emmett went to answer it.

"Hello Vincent." I flitted to Emmett's side, tailed closely behind by Jasper and smiled at the tall stranger. He was taller than my visions had let on, but just as slight and pale. His eyes glowed electric blue, framed by messy black hair, slicked with rain. His expression conveyed his shock at the fact that I knew his name, but I didn't waste any time and shook his large bony hand.

"Uh hello, uh Cullens." He replied, taking a cautious step into the hall. I snatched his jacket off his shoulders and stuck it onto the hook above me.

"How does he know our-" Rosalie bgan to ask as I informed her,

"He's been looking for us." I smiled at his pale confused face, and led him to the lounge room. "But he's not much of a tracker." The faces of my family grew increasingly puzzeled as he took a seat. The sound of his heart grew increasingly hard and fast.

"His heart…" Carlisle faltered, eyes wide in confusion.

"He's half vampire, half human." Edward stated. "Blood runs through his veins." Vincent gulped and nearly took to his feet again.

"Its ok," I reassured him, placing a hand on his shoulder. Jasper inched forward towards my back. "We're going to be friends."

"How.. how did you know my name?" He asked finally, his voice a thick British accent. He blew his fringe out of his eyes, as they darted from vampire to vampire.

"I see visions of the future. Soon as you found out where we were, I saw you coming." I responded, gauging his reaction. He seemed to relax a little, leaning back into the sinking sofa. "I don't know what brought you here though." I added.

"It's true what he said." He motioned towards Edward, who was casually leaning against the wall, arms folded. "My father was a vampire, my mother a human." Carlisle took a seat, listening intently.

"Go on young man," He encouraged, his handsome pale face friendly. "Tell us your story."

Vincent gulped with nerves, but continued.

"My mother and father fell in love 60 years ago. He had been a vampire for 100 years before that, and due to moral issues, refrained from drinking the blood of humans for 80 of those years. She guessed what he was, but their love was too great for her to care much about her own safety. But like I said, he had very great self-control. They conceived a child, as he refused to change her to become one of his kind. But they had no idea what would happen as she went into labour. I tore my way out, no idea that I was killing my beloved mother. My father never forgave himself for his mistake, and has lived in solitude since." He paused, visibly distressed at his story.

Silence covered the room, until Carlisle asked,

"What came of your father?"

Vincent paused, then said, "He refrained for too long from feeding on animals one year, shortly after the anniversary of my mother's death. And my birth. I had reached maturity, about 7 years after my birth, but felt no need to hunt, as I can live on human food as well as blood. A woman was lost, and wandered down to our little cottage in the hills. My father answered the door, and her scent hit him full force. He fed on her without hesitation, then realised what he had done. He picked a fight with a coven in Cornwall who already held a grudge against him, and they killed him. It was what he wanted though." Silence once again smothered the room, and I sympathetically patted his shoulder.

"I've been trying to find somewhere that I belong since. The vampire world holds great prejudice against half bloods. Ten one day I heard someone speak of your clan, and your differences to the rest of the vampire world. I guess I thought, maybe id fit in here." Esme was by his side in an instant and patted saddened face.

"And you are welcome to stay with us as you need dear." He forced a smile, and ran his hands through his hair. Edward's phone rang through the silence.

"Hello Tanya." He excused himself from the room politely and headed up stairs.


	3. Halfblood

Bella

"So we just leave it to the bloodsuckers then?" Jacob was seething that Sam had left the responsibility to the Cullens. I wasn't entirely sure that it was because he thought they couldn't handle it, but more because he was angry he missed out on the action. Embry patted his shoulder, evidently agreeing with my theory.

"Don't worry, we'll get to see plenty of action," His dark eyes twinkled. "Especially if they Cullens don't get the job done properly." Jacob shrugged, and took my hand is his. They had all phased back, out of my sight and range of course. Jacob was overly protective today.

"No school tomorrow huh?" Jake asked nonchalantly. I gazed up into his face quizzically.

"Nope. Saturday. Got a shift down at Newton's at 12 though." I replied, kicking a pebble as the trail joined up with the main road of La Push.

"Hmm. Well did you wanna stay here tonight, watch a movie with the guys or something? Billy'd like to see you."

"Isn't he at the Clearwater's a lot though?" I was beginning to understand the meaning behind his invitation.

"Well he'd see you in the morning, and besides, Sam's bought a whole heap of new DVDs down at Port Angeles last weekend…" He trailed off, glancing at me, hoping to have persuaded me.

"Jacob Black, I know your motive." He stopped and place a hand either side of my face.

"Come on, Bells. Don't make this hard for me. The pack and I both agree that you're safer here in La Push while this new guy is kicking around town." Jacob's dark face was traced with lines of worry. "'Sides, Charlie will be at the Clearwater's too. We've covered all bases." I rolled my eyes and took his hand.

"You're lucky it's a Friday night, and I've got a particularly light homework load this weekend." A huge triumphant smile lit up his face in the sun, as the clouds cleared overhead. "But we're ordering pizza. There's no way I'm letting Emily cook for all you mutts." I playfully jabbed him in the arm as he ruffled my long hair.

I woke up sweating in the dark of Jacob's small room. His double bed took up nearly the entire space, bar a small strip of carpet either side. A thin strip of light crept through a gap in the blinds, was it morning already? I sat up groggily, still half asleep, as I heard a small rustling in the bushes outside his small window. Peering through the small gap, I noticed it was the streetlight, not the sunlight that had lit up the room. As I lay my head back on Jake's chest, I heard a sharp rapping at the window, over his heavy breathing. Jolting up, I peered back through the gap and was met with two pairs of eyes.

"Erghh!" I fell back, hitting my head on Jake's hard hip. Grumbling in his sleep, he rolled over onto his side.

"Jacob!" Someone outside hissed, rapping on the window once more. I immediately recognised the voice to belong to Quil, Jacob's best friend. I flipped open the blinds and tried to unlatch the window. It had long rusted shut, and I groaned with the effort.

"Bella? What's wrong?" Jake sat up, leaning against the wooden headboard, squinting into the dark.

"Quil's here." I replied, and let him undo the window with ease. Two dark figures slid into the room agilely, and leant against the wall. Embry was the other figure I thought.

"What's up?" He grunted sleepily, as he stood slowly to join his friends.

"The half-blood's here, he turned up at the treaty line with the mind-reader about 10 minutes ago!" Embry gushed with excitement. Quil seemed more serious, adding,

"Sam wants us to meet down at the lookout tower in that clearing past the creek asap." Jacob nodded, already donning pants, and heading for the door. The news seemed to have awoken him from his grogginess, and he glanced over at me.

"C'mon Bells." I sat up in surprise.

"You're going to let me come with you?" Rolling out of bed clumsily, I ran for my jacket and shoes.

"We'll leave you with Colin, Brady and Seth at the Clearwater's." He replied, tying up my boots speedily for me as I tried to zip up my jacket. Stomping my foot angrily, I ordered him to include me.

"I'm not a child Jacob! The whole pack will be there, why cant I come?" I pouted angrily, which was apparently hilarious. Jacob took my face in his large hands ad kissed my forehead.

"Come on silly. You know I'm not budging. Let's get a move on."

Jacob was apparently very energised at the thought of a possible conflict with the vampires that he walked with a surprising skip in his step. Quil and Embry weren't much better, and as they left me at the Clearwater's door, I was busy pondering what Embry had meant by half-blood.

"Hi Bella." Emily greeted me at the door, taking my coat in her delicate hands and hanging it by the door. In the dim light, the scar that divided her face was barely noticeable, but I tried not to stare regardless.

"Oh hi Emily." I slipped off my boots in front of the door, surprised by the heat of the house. "Sam dropped you off to be babysat too?" She chuckled but shrugged, as she led me into the bright light of the kitchen. Sue was busy pouring cups of coffee and tending to something delicious that was baking in the large white oven.

"Hi Bella, take a seat." She smiled, motioning to the long green sofa. I sat down gratefully and noticed both Seth and Brady playing a game of chess by the stone fireplace.

"Hey Seth, Brady where's Colin?" My fingers were a toasty warm now, instead of stiff and cold. Seth's tanned face lit up into a bright smile.

"Oh hey Bella!" He was already standing and wrapping his gangly arms around me in a hug, as Brady waved shyly from behind him. I ruffled his hair and smiled, though he was still a whole head and a half taller than me.

"The pack have phased for safety reasons, and Edward's going to translate, so Colin's phased too so we can talk to them if we need to." I nodded, as I remembered Seth knew all the names of the Cullens, and referred to them by that, not as 'bloodsucker' or 'parasite'.

"Edward goes to your school doesn't he?" He asked, blowing his long fringe out of his eyes, taking a seat again.

"Yeah, he's a junior, like me. But that's about all I really know about him." I added, as Emily joined my side.

"Oh ok. Are you guys friends?" He questioned further, moving a pawn forward a space.

"Yeah, that's about it really. He and his family keep to themselves at school I guess. I don't think he seems very happy about me knowing his secret." I picked at a chipped nail nervously. Seth seemed somewhat disappointed with my answer. The Cullens were a forbidden topic with Jacob, and I didn't exactly make it known that I didn't understand his hatred for them. After all, they had never broken the treaty, and seemed like they were making the best out of a bad life I was however, quite intrigued with them, for reasons unknown. But I wasn't the only one, as they seemed to have that effect on everyone at school.

Emily's phone interrupted my thoughts, ringing loudly as she dashed for it, as not to wake up Harry.

"Sam?" She answered eagerly, shifting her weight from foot to foot. "How'd it g-, oh ok good. See you soon then, I love you." She slipped the phone back in her pocket and turned to me.

"Looks like they're done, they'll be here in a few minutes." Her eyes brightened at the news, clearly in anticipation of being reunited with Sam again. Less than 3 minutes later, the sound of chatter and footsteps were echoing in the hall. Jacob and Sam poked their heads around the doorframe and smiled.

"Outta the way boys, I smell Sue's jam tarts cooking!" Paul followed his nose into the kitchen, trailed by Colin who had phased back, Quil, Embry, and Leah. Sue chuckled in the kitchen, removing them from the oven.

"How'd it go?" I wrapped my arms around Jacob's waist, breathing in his pine scent.

"Better than expected actually." He kissed the top of my head a few times and pulled me onto his lap on the lounge. "Turns out the guy's a half-blood, doesn't have to live off blood. He can actually eat food and stuff. But he's still strong, cold, reeks like bloodsucker and the like." He shrugged, and caught a flying jam tart, wincing as the hot blackberry jam oozed onto his fingers. I took a piece of the pastry in his hand and nibbled on it.

"So how are halfbloods created?" I asked eagerly. He paused for a moment and swallowed his mouthful.

"Not sure exactly. He said that his father had fallen 'in love' with a mortal and the conceived a child. Of course the labour killed her." He added scornfully.

"Why?"

"Why what?" He asked me, licking some jam off my fingers.

"You said the labour killed her, why's that?" I continued, moving his hair from his eyes.

"Well he's a bloodsucker of course." He stated obviously. "He tore his way out." I gulped hard at the image my mind had conjured up. "The mind-reader said- "

"Edward." I corrected. He scoffed and continued.

"Well, _Edward _said that they had heard legends of his kind before, and that they often are bloodthirsty maniacs who have been taught to hate humans. Apparently his father was so regretful of what had happened he raised him to love and blah blah blah." Jacob looked tired, and wrapped his arms around me.

"So why's he here?" I questioned, hungry for the story.

"Heard that the Cullens were a different bunch, and wanted to live with them. Apparently he cops a lot for being a half-blood and after his father died, he needed some place to go." Jacob yawned and threw a cushion at Paul, who had fallen asleep on the ottoman.

"How'd his father die?" I probed, as there weren't many reasons for a vampire's sudden death. Jacob looked at me curiously.

"Why all the questions Bella? The guy's apparently not a danger, and will abide by the treaty and that's that."

"I was just curious about him is all." I flicked my hair out of my eyes, as I too, began to grow tired.

"He's just stupid blooduscker." Jacob replied, a sudden anger in his voice. "They're still an accident waiting to happen, especially this half-blood." He spat out the words.

"The Cullens seem different though. Especially compared to the few that the pack have caught. And Vincent seems like he is different too."

"Vincent? Oh so we're using first names now are we?" Jacob sneered, sitting me beside him, off his lap. "Point is, he killed his own mother. A human. It doesn't matter whether he drinks blood or eats salad, the point it he is a killer." He was now standing, and had drawn the attention of the entire crowded room.

"He didn't mean to kill her, he did what was natural. And his father loved his mother right?" I had no clue why I was defending the vampires, but I also had less of an idea why Jacob held such a grudge. Sam sure didn't seem to hate them half as much as Jacob did.

"Natural? There's nothing natural about them. They aren't meant to exist, and they're certainly not meant to have any relationship with a human." He stated coolly.

"Jake, you're a werewolf, you're not exactly a human either." I argued, but regretted doing so immediately. Hurt was evident in his large brown eyes. "Jake-"

"What we are is part of our history, its in our blood. We exist only to protect the tribe." He stood up, and turned to Sue.

"Thanks for the food Sue. I'll see you later." He gave her a quick hug and waved a brief goodbye to the pack. I glanced around me and noticed that everyone was sitting around awkwardly, trying to avoid eye contact with either Jacob or me.

"Uh, I'll see everyone later." I stood up clumsily, and grabbed my jacket. Emily shot me a sympathetic glance, as I shoved on my boots and headed out into the dawn after Jacob.

He wasn't in the small house he shared with Billy, or down at First Beach. The sun was beginning to shine over the water, and I was exhausted. I trudged grumpily through the sand and up the street to my car. Driving home, as I entered Forks, I felt something hit the back seat of my car.

"Hi." I screamed, slamming on the brakes as I did. Whipping my head around, I noticed a familiar face in the back seat, smiling back at my horrified face. "Remember me?"

"Vincent?" I half choked, still in utter shock. A lopsided white grin filled his face.

"Yes, sorry I startled you. I asked Edward about you, and you know about me. You're a wolf girl." He stated, climbing into the front passenger seat. The sun began to shine brightly as he smiled happily.

"I'm not a wolf, just dating one." I corrected, suddenly thinking about Jacob again. "I don't really think you should be here, its getting sunny.." I had seen in the flesh the beautiful effects of a vampire in the sunlight, and it wasn't remotely subtle.

"Half-blood remember? I don't shine. And you're just worried about what your werewolf boyfriend is going to say." He replied, reclining back in the seat.

"I am actually."

"Well we were going to be friends anyway, and aren't I technically half as dangerous as the Cullens?" He answered, pleased with his own reasoning. I started up the engine again, taking a few attempts. It roared to life, making Vincent jump in his seat.

"Look, I've gotta get hom-"

"Ok, ok, but we can hang out at school right?" Vincent was already on the other side of the door, taking to me through the window.

"Yeah, why not?" Suddenly I was less anxious to find Jacob. A smile divided his sunny face, and in an instant he was gone.


End file.
